Changeling
by aliceistiny
Summary: BeastBoy has a...sister?A twin,no less.When a strange girl is found at the end of a crime,why does BB recognize her? Why does Robin feel a connection?And why does Changeling look similar to our favortite shapeshifter?Real summary inside.Rated T.
1. It cant be

**Hey!!!! Alice here again. No, this is not an update…it's a story add! Yeah…I have come up with yet another story. It's a RobOC. If you don't like it; don't read it. That's all I have to say.**

**Summary: Beast Boy gets an unexpected visit from…his SISTER? When Changeling shows up at a fight with Cinderblock, she meets the Titans. Greeted by Robin, they instantly feel a connection and some drool on their chins. Thinking she was dead, Beast Boy runs home in shock and fright. Is Changeling haunting her twin or is she back forever? And will she fall, or drool, for the Boy Wonder when she wakes up to find him in just his PJ pants and sweating from an early practice. Will BB go into protective-brother mode? Read to find out.**

**I suck at summaries.**

**This is the real summary, not the short one in the description. So yeah…anyways…**

**Enjoi!!!**

**

* * *

**

It was midnight in Jump City and the city was unusually quiet, the regular nightlife having seemed to take a break. Titans Tower was silent with sleeping heroes and heroines, but only one was having trouble. The green teen tossed and turned as images flashed across his closed eyelids, memories replaying over and over in his head…

"_Do you understand, Gar'? You get the concept?" his sister asked as she, once again, tried to help him with his transforming abilities. So far, she was of no help._

_Beginning to nod his head, Garfield Logan shook his head and said, "I have NO idea what you're talking about, Lei."_

_Sighing, the girl got into her instruction of how to change forms. _

"_Okay, Gar. You have to let your mind drift off…keep it WIDE open and just let go. You have to FEEL what you want to change into, take a deep breath, and phase. As simple as that."_

_Nodding in understanding, the boy let his eyes close and his mind go blank, feeling for the animal he wanted: a simple bird, for instance. But what kind? Hmm…_

OK, Gar, let go. Feel the bird, Gar. Feel the bird…_ he thought, the words becoming a mantra in his head and, soon enough, he could hear the flapping of wings and feel the air in his feathers. Opening his eyes, he saw his sister's approving smile. He had phased. Now, how does he go back to human shape?_

"_Change back, Gar," she instructed. "Focus on human things now: pizza, video games, Mom and Dad…change back, Gar. You can do it."_

_And he did._

The image changed and he found himself in another flashback…

"_GO, Gar!! Don't worry about me!!" his sister yelled from her small corner of the burning building that was a level below him and looked like it was about to collapse. "Save yourself!!"_

"_Lei!!" he exclaimed. "Lei, take my hand!!!"_

_Extending his arm out to the girl, he tried not to burn his arms or fall over. Just a few inches more, he was SO close. She grunted and reached out also, not able to phase. Their fingers touched and he, in a quick movement, gripped her forearm. He tugged, trying desperately to pull her towards him but she was too heavy._

"_Gar, let go. I'll be fine," she pleaded, gripping his hand. "Get out of here."_

"_NO," he grunted. "Come on, Lei, just a little more—"_

_The wood beneath her gave out and she let out a frightened scream, releasing her brother's hand and falling towards her death. She flailed her arms around, reaching for anything that she could grab onto._

"_Lei!!!" exclaimed the shocked and scared boy, frightened for his sister's life. "Lei, Phase! PHASE, Lei!"_

_He could see the flames roaring at the bottom, just waiting for his sister to fall into them and kill her. If he squinted and if the light played itself properly, he could see tears on his sister's face. _

"_Garfield, I love you!"_

_And she was swallowed whole by the raging fire…_

Beast Boy sat up straight in his bed, his body covered in sweat and his breathing was ragged. The girl next to him stirred and lightly touched his chest which was uncovered and slick with moist.

"Gar, come back to sleep," she said quietly. "What's wrong? Bad dream or beautiful nightmare?"

He looked at his girlfriend, peering into her purple eyes and looking at her pale face. Gently, he stroked her cheek and brushed back a purple lock from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Kissing her tender lips, he sighed and touched his forehead to hers.

"A beautiful nightmare…always the same, Rae. It won't get outta my head," Beast Boy said to Raven.

She pulled him to lie down and settled her head on his chest, getting comfortable and listening to his calming heartbeat.

"What was it about?"

"A girl with green eyes and green streaks in her hair. Her name was Lei. She died in a fire. She had a brother who was green all over. His name was Garfield. They were twins. It's their birthday today…" he started explaining the dream to her. "Raven, did I ever tell you guys I had a sister?"

* * *

Changeling wandered the streets of Jump City, glancing around every now and then at a store or restaurant but mostly keeping her eyes out for any danger. She turned the corner in time to see a giant concrete monster break through a bank wall. Perfect. The Titans would be here soon…with her brother.

* * *

The alarm blared at Titans Tower, waking every one of the teen heroes/heroines. They all raced to the main room, tired but ready to fight. They arrived at the scene to find Cinderblock already being taken away. They glanced around, confused. What the hell just happened?

"Dudes, what just happened?" asked Beast Boy, more confused than ever.

Raven came and stood next to him, taking his hand and sensing for other people's auras. Her gaze landed on a figure standing under the light of a lamppost. Raven pointed to the figure and pulled Beast Boy with her.

The figure lifted its head and the only thing you could see was the intensity of its green eyes. They were a piercing dark green and a lock of hair fell in its face. The light played against its face eerily and it cast a dark shadow against the figure. But the Titans could see enough to know it was a girl.

Robin stepped forward, one of his exploding disks in between his index finger and his middle finger, ready to throw it at any sign of attack. He took a step closer and the girl tilted her head in curiosity, he froze in place at the sight of her eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy wonder murmured in wonderment **(I did not type that on purpose.)**

"The girl who just made your job a lot easier. You're welcome," she said as she pushed herself off of the post and strode towards the masked teen. "I'm Changeling."

She held out her hand and there was a mark where her thumb and index finger connected: an image of three green stars outlined in black. Her nails were painted green and the tips were black as well. Robin extended his gloved hand and shook her small but strong hand, surprised at her grip.

"Robin," he said.

"I know."

Beast Boy's eyes probably looked like saucers when he recognized the girl's voice. He quickly let go of Raven's hand and took a shocked step back, catching everyone's attention.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" asked his concerned girlfriend, taking a step toward him.

"It can't be…" was all he said as he phased into a cheetah and took off.

"Beast Boy!!" called Raven, reaching out for him.

But he was already gone.

Robin looked back at the girl to see that the light was better and he could see her entire face, he was mesmerized at what he saw. She had pitch black hair and her bangs were green. Her eyes were the darkest green he's ever seen and her eyelashes were tipped with green mascara, glittered too. Her lips were green as well and she had a pale complexion. He thought he could feel some drool on his chin.

Changeling blushed at what she saw as she looked at Batman's ex-partner: his strong jaw and his chiseled features, and his black spikes that he called hair. She almost fainted on the spot. She would've too. Her gaze trailed down his body, where you can see his abs against his tight uniform shirt and his sculpted chest against the spandex. Holy mother, he was gorgeous.

The alien girl, Starfire, rushed to Robin's side, looking at Changeling with a sudden interest.

"Oh, you have the most lovely appearance!" the red-headed heroine exclaimed in joy. "Will you be my friend?!"

"Um…" was all Changeling could say to this girl.

Luckily, Robin stepped in. "Star, why don't we bring her back to the tower?"

"Glorious!" rejoiced the Tamaranian as she quickly grabbed Cyborg and flew to the tower, Raven following behind them.

"She seems…nice," Changeling said.

"She is," said Robin, turning back to the girl. "So you wanna come to the Tower?"

He reached behind him and scratched the back of his head, suddenly nervous. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Great!" he said as he hopped onto his R-cycle, patting the seat behind him. "You coming?"

She glanced around and shrugged, sitting behind Robin and wrapping her arms around his waist, sending chills up both of their spines.

"Ready?" asked Robin in a low voice, causing Changeling to sigh and bury her face into his shoulder-blade. "Hang on."

And they were off…

**How'd you like this first chapter? This is the first time I'm doing a BBxRae or a RobxOC. Please don't get angry at the pairings. Most of them SHOULD be canon. CyxBee, BBxRae, etc. The only non-canon pairings will be: StarSpeedy, RobinOC, and I think that's it. So there you have it. Comment and review!**

**--alice**


	2. Interrogate Me

**OK, so I decided to update this story and I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

"So what can you do?" asked Robin as Changeling was answering questions.

Beast Boy was sitting next to Raven at the end of the couch, as far from Changeling as possible without making it seem rude. Changeling, herself, was sitting on the coffee table in front of them and she took glances at the green boy every now and then.

Beast Boy and Raven were talking quietly, their eyes on Changeling as she chatted with the other Titans, Robin mostly.

"I'm a shape shifter," she said simply.

"Oh, like Friend Beast Boy!" exclaimed the Tamaranian. "Glorious!"

Changeling chuckled lightly and Robin's lip twitched, fighting back a dumb smile.

"Do you turn all green too?" asked Raven, earning a glare from her boyfriend.

"No, I don't. But I have a green mark on my back or front, depending on the animal."

"Oh…"

Beast Boy raised his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Where are you from?"

"Florida. Mostly, Orlando."

"Any siblings?" Beast Boy asked another question.

"One. A brother. My twin."

"A twin?" came Robin's intrigued voice. "Does he shape-shift too?"

"Yes, but he turns all green."

The Titans gasped and turned to Beast Boy, looking between him and the green girl. They found many similarities.

Beast Boy and Changeling had the same green eyes but Changeling's were a much darker green. Everything green about Changeling was darker than Beast Boy.

"Why is your green darker than Beast Boy's?"

"I don't know."

"Are you and Beast Boy related?" asked Raven quietly.

"Hey, Gar'," was Changeling's sad reply.

"I thought you were dead, Lei…"

**Ok, so this chapter was very lame, I know. If you guys could give me ideas, that'd be great. Thanks. Comment and review!**

**--alice**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


End file.
